The present invention relates to methods and devices for scanning a surface to measure and develop a topography of the surface and to fabricate a custom shaped cushion based on the measured surface topography.
Developing and measuring a topography of a surface is useful in many situations where the surface is to be duplicated in another structure. For example, in the production of custom fitted cushions, such as those used in wheelchair seats and backs designed for a particular patient, it is necessary to measure and develop the precise topography or surface shape of the patient's back and seat in order to produce a complementary shaped cushion.
An apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,130 which is an adjustable molding frame with moldable cushions that can be used to make an impression of the patient's back and seat for development of a reverse plaster or rigid foam cast, which plaster or rigid foam cast can then be used to make a foam cushion. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,789 discloses an apparatus for making the foam cushion by using the plaster or rigid foam cast.